Yusuke's Sister
by RoTw
Summary: Yusuke has an older twin sister. What happend when she meet the gang? Hieioc still thinking about the other pairs :P
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Yu Hakusho

Yusuke's Sister

RoTw: I (Obviously and unfortunately) don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho. But I do own my Oc's

FiRsTcHaPtEr

"Yusuke, Wake up. You need to go to the airport" a woman with brown hair and eyes said Yusuke's mom Atsuko.

"Ngadfa" incoherent words courtesy of Yusuke

"Come on, you need to go to pick up your sister from the airport" Atsuko said

'Sister' that ring a bell in Yusuke's head

"Sister? Oh Yeah… Have ta pick her yeah yeah ..."Yusuke said

He (Yusuke) sat up in his bed yawning and rubbing his left eye (the other close you'll see). Them he open the right one to see what time it was 11:30am "HOLLY SHIT" Yusuke yelled and he began to look for some clothes around the big mess that was his bedroom.

"It was like time to you to wake up" Atsuko said

"Why the hell didn't ya wake me up?!" Yusuke yelled "Or better .. Why didn't you go alone?!" he yelled again

"I did" she (Atsuko) said "Come here Dear"

"Coming" said a female voice that Yusuke didn't know

Something like 2 minutes later she came in. She has long straight greenack hair that reached her knees and with blond highlights. She was tall but shorter than Yusuke and she was really thin. Her eyes were green brownish.

She was smirking.

"Why are ya smirking at?!" Yusuke yelled.

"You are half naked ya know" she said turning around and going to the living room again.

It was true he has his jean half way up and a t-shirt around his neck.

"Dress up son we need to talk" (oO) Atsuko said and going out the bedroom.

---10 minutes Later---

Yusuke came out of his bedroom (Yes! Finally) and sat down it a chair.

"Well … Little Brother. How have ya been?" said the black haired girl

"Ow.. Come on why don't you let it go?! It was just for 3 freaking minutes Evangeline Melodia Urameshi" Yusuke yelled.

"Ouch… a little susceptible aren't we? And it was 3.47 Thank you very much" Eva said.

"Whatever" Yusuke said

"Okay kids we have a situation" Atsuko said entering the room and sitting in the couch next to Eva.

"What do you mean?" said Eva and Yusuke

"I'm going to traveling for 3 months and before you both protest that's the reason why you came Eva I didn't want to leave Yusuke alone so you can take care of each other so I'm going tomorrow so I probably won't be here in the morning I'm leaving now Bye guys loves ya! Take care of each other" Atsuko said and kiss both at the check and leave.

"So…What do you usually do to have fun little brother?" Eva asked

"First …Stop with that!!! Second do whatever you want I'm going out" Yusuke said.

"Woah … Wait where do you think you are going little brother?" she said stepping in front of Yusuke "You can't leave me alone. You know I'm allergic to being alone"

"You can't come with me is to dangerous for you" Yusuke said

"I don't care wait for me I'm going to change" she said going to 'their' bedroom (You see the apartment just have 2 bedrooms so one is from the 2 of them and the other belonged to Atsuko neither of them wanted to go closer to that door). "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To see some friends" he (Yusuke) said.

"Are they handsome?" she asked

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Yusuke yelled.

"Just kidding. Like if you would get good looking friends they must be just like you, ugly, bad temper, all fights" she said leaving to change.

She came out like about 15 minutes with a jean a black t-shirt that says 'I'm to Cute to Handle' in the back with green letters and in the front a star in fuchsia and black converse.

"At last I was thinking to come and get ya" Yusuke said

"Yeah whatever" she said "Let's go"

Yusuke sigh and grab the keys and both leave the house.


	2. Chapter 2: the baka's question

RoTw: Second chap hehe…Here is some explanation: Kuwabaka is much taller now, Kurama is as tall as Kuwabaka was, Yusuke is as tall as Kurama was and Hiei is 1 inch shorter than Yusuke and Eva is 2 inches shorter than Hiei.(YAY!!! Hiei is Tall!!!) And they are close to 16-17.Or in Hiei's case not telling (later...jojojo)

Hiei: Hn. Baka onna

RoTw: Hiei!!! You're Here! Yay!!/Hugging Hiei/ (oO)

Hiei: Onna… Release me NOW!!! (Wow he's pissed) /Tied to a chair _and_ being hugged by me/

RoTw: Okay…/Leaves room/

30 minutes later/Hiei's eye is twitching

RoTw: Honey I'm back!!

Hiei: Onna!!Don't Honey I'm back To me!!! And Where the hell were you?!/Really pissed/

RoTw: Getting Sweet Snow /Holding a 'Big' bowl of Sweet Snow hehe… In front of his face/

Hiei: Onna…

RoTw: Yes Honey!!

Hiei/Twitch/ Honey… RELEASE ME NOW!!!!!!!!... And give me that!!

RoTw: Just because you're asking so kindly I'll (Sad face) /Starting to untied him/ Done!

Hiei/Grabs bowl/Hit me hard in the head/sit in the same chair/ Eating Sweet Snow/

RoTw: Ouch! That hurt!! Could you at least do the disclaimer?

Hiei: Hn. RoTw Does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho but she owns her oc's

RoTw: Thank you Honey!!

Hiei: Hn. Whatever.

* * *

Last Chapter

_**Yusuke sigh and grab the keys and both leave the house. **_

Now…

They were walking down the street. And they walk and walk and walk and … well you get it… They started to enter a forest.

"Hey Where are we going?" Eva asked

"Somewhere" Yusuke said

"Oh that really helps a lot!" Eva said sarcastically

"Always a pleasure" He said joking

And they keep and keep walking.

And they keep like that until they reached what Yusuke where looking for.

"Hey guys…"Yusuke said, Eva stay behind him.

(Guess who said what)

"Hello, Yusuke"

"Hn"

"Hi Yusuke!!"

"Urameshi we have been waiting like years for ya. Where the hell have ya been?!!"

Okay here's the order (in case you didn't guess): Kurama, Hiei, Botan and Kuwabaka.(If you can't tell I hate Kuwabaka)

"Yeah yeah whatever. What's the emergency?" Yusuke asked

"Yusuke, Who is this behind your back?" Kurama asked

Yusuke steeped aside and in a second Kuwabaka was all drooling over her.

But with a kind of problems with lights Eva didn't see him until he was face to face with her.

She (Eva) looked like she wanted to faint but…instead

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed

She hit him really hard in the face sending him really far away (Hehe image something like The Team Rocket. XD).

Everybody stared at her.

"What" She said innocently

"Well, Hello I think that we haven't met before. My name is Suichi Minamino. What's your name?" Kurama said

"Oh…Hi. My name is Evangeline Urameshi. But please call me Eva" She said.

"Hi Eva Can I call you Eva? Oh and my name is Botan" Botan said

"Hi Botan and of course" Eva said...

As fast as you can say 'ugly' Kuwabaka was in front of her face... again . The baka was kneeling and had one of her hands between his. Kuwabaka get hopes up (a/n: yeah like if he stand a chance XD), and you could see his eyes sparkling and a pink background with green and yellow stars...

"Will ya be my girlfriend?" The baka asked.

A smirk crossed her face turning into a sweet smile and she said "Of course...

* * *

RoTw: Hehe second chap...review please...!! And I'm really sorry I forgot this and beside it was a really hard month in the jail...(for those that don't know I refer school as a jail.. : P) and sorry if its to short but I'll put the 3 in a moment I hope so... 


	3. Chapter 3 The anwser and Koenma's office

Hi!!! Me don't own nothing except my Oc's

Oh and I forget to tell ya that this story is going to something like spanglish hehe

* * *

Last Chapther 

"_**Will ya be my girlfriend?" The baka asked. **_

_**A smirk crossed her face turning into a sweet smile and she said "Of course..."**_

Now….

Everyone (even Hiei) was shocked and the baka was dancing.

Eva's sweet smile turning to a smirk again some evil laughing (wich get everyone attention), and said "Baka... you didn't let me finish"... "I said 'Of course' but ONLY WHEN THE FREAKING EARTH EXPLODES AND THE FREAKING HUMAN RACE HAVE TA FREAKING LIVE IN THE FREAKING SUN!!!" she yelled the last part...

"Wha..." the baka saidbut was interrupted by Yusuke and Botan's really hard laughing at the floor, Kurama's 'tries' to supress his laugh (Note the word 'try') and Hiei and Eva's smirk.

"That's mah sister" Yusuke said between laughs breathing hard and hands in knees for support.

Kuwabaka was crying anime style against a tree embracing his knees.

"Woah, I needed that"Yusuke said

"So... Why are we here?" Eva asked getting all eyes on Yusuke

"Whatcha looking at!? It's not my fault!!" Yusuke yelled while Koenma pop in front of him

"YUSUKE STOP YELLING" Koenma yelled "And before you ask..." Koenma was cut by a pair of hands that greabbed his waist and turned him to face Eva.

Eva glared at him. Koenma gulped and get a What's-this-crazy-girl-going-to-do-to-me!? face.

_**Several minutes later...**_

Eva still don't let Koenma go... All of them (except Hiei that didn't care) were looking at him with pity

Koenma was about to cry when...

Eva put a really nice inocent and sweet smile that had no compare and give Koenma a Big Bear Hug...

"What a sweet thing are ya!! And you even can talk!! Yusuke I didn't know that you have gotten married and you didn't invited me!!! What kind of brother are ya!!? Well Thank You Very Much!!!!" Eva said with a smirk on her face.

Everyone have a look that said...Oo ... Except the baka (That was still on the tree.. crying..) and Yusuke that didn't get the tip...

"WHAT!!!?"All yelled while she put another of her sweets smiles

There was a long silent they were waiting for the one that always broke the silent (Usually is the baka with a stupid question or his awful laugh but he was still crying in the tree)

Like always there is someone that broke that peaceful silent...

"Excuse me...Could you explain yourself?" Kurama asked polietly

"Oh my gosh! It looks like someone have a dictionary breakfast today and 'bout your question... What?" Eva said

"I mean if you could tell us what you just said to Yusuke" Kurama said and smile

"Okay... Can someone make a traduction here?" Eva aked and all fell anime style...

"Hn. He means what was that joke about onna." Hiei said with a stoic face

"Oh well I ... DID YOU JUST CALLED ME ONNA!!!?"Eva said/yelled

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Hn"

"HN"

"HN"

"Onna! Sotp copying me!"

"Then stop calling me onna!"

"Touché" Yusuke and Kuwabaka (recovery from his depre...)

"Hn"

"Ehem...Could you please put me donw!!!" Koenma said

"Of course... But you know how to walk?" Eva said

"Cough Cough Yes I know and I know how to fligth too!!" Koenma yelled

"Fine!! Be that way I will no give you presents for the aunt thing!!" Eva said

'_Stupid onna...'_Hiei tought smirking.

"Okay enough I'm not Yusuke's son!! I'm Koenma Prince of the Spirit World. Nice to meet you" Koenma said as he put out a hand but...

"What a pretty butterfly" Eva siad out of the blue...

Everyone sweat drop or fell anime style

"EHEM Come to my office we have to talk..." Koenma said and a portal appeared

All jump in...

**Koenma's Office**

"Nice..." Eva said as she was on top of the guys (Hehe...), well they all fall because the baka still don't know how to go trough a portal... So it was like this... First the baka then Yusuke, Kurama and Eva were pilled Hiei saw this and rush out of the way...

"So...Why am I here?" Eva asked still on top of the boys...

"Uh... Please could you move so we can stand?" Kurama asked...

"...No" Eva said

"That's it!!!!" the baka said and stood as he trow then away...

And they pilled again... First Eva later Kurama and for his grace Yusuke stood next to the baka...

"Oi Kurama GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MAH SISTER!!!" Yusuke yelled (Oh poor Kurama)

"I'm sorry. It was not my intention" Kurama apologieze and stood helping Eva to her feet

"It's Ok... So... Where are we?" Eva asked

"Well this is my office" Koenma said

"Woah Yusuke you should really learn for your son it may help you" Eva joke

"Listen KOENMA IS NOT MY SON...He's my boss" Yusuke yelled/whisper

This new info took a long time to get in Eva's head...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Your boss!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Eva was rolling on the floor for the laughing

"OKAY ENOUGH!!!!! Now if _all _of you can sit down I'll procede..." Koenma said really pissed

"Relajate..." Eva said and all stared at her

"What?" She asked innocently

"Wha was that?" Yusuke asked

"Eh... It was relax in spanish..." Eva said

"Since when do you know spanish?" Yusuke asked

"Oh that some friend of mine Hehe... I'm telling you it was a long trip around the world I met every kind of person ...Jojojo" Eva said

"Yeah whatever.." Yusuke said

"Well at least it was good for you to learn other cultures" Kurama said

"Yeah..." Eva said

"So here is the thing... Eva your a demon" Koenma said like if it was nothing...

"SAID WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?" All of then yelled

"Uh... Yeah she is a demon... Well a really crazy mix of demons I might said you are a..." Koenma said as he looked between his paperwork "Here... Okay it said that you're a Fire,Water, Earth, Wind, Light, Psychic and it looks like som Shadow's powers" Koenma take a long breath (And who wouldn't) after saying that.

"SAID WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?" All of then yelled... again

"How is that!?" Yusuke said

"Well it seems that she had some accidents and the blood that was given to her have all this and it get all her cells but this said that there where a lot of surgeries..." Koenma said before Eva covered his mouth but it was late the damage was already done...

"EVANGELINE MELODIA KENDRA ALESSANDRA URAMESHI WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY SURGERIES?!?!?!?!?!?" Yusuke yelled

'_Woah he is really pissed he never get to the fourth name before... Shit! this is not good..._' Eva tough

"Well uh... Let said that there were some kind of accidents that includes uh... cars, drinks, uh..., and some crazy people..." Eva whisper

"YOU'RE GROUNDED!!!!!" Yusuke yelled

"What!?!? You're not my mother...In fact I'm older than you..." Eva said

"Do I look like if I care!?" Yuske yelled

"STOP!!!! Go arguing this in Genkai's house,train her and protect her.I'll inform you later about the situation" Koenma said and open a portal.

They jump in...

**Outside Genkai's house at the bottom of the stairs...**

"You have ta be kidding me!" Eva said looking the stairs...

* * *

End Chapther 3 

RoTw: Hehe. Please Reaview ... Oh and flames will be used to melt all Hiei's Sweet Snow...

Hiei: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
